Life
Life is meant to be lived with purpose, but how do you live with purpose when you are unaware of what that purpose may be? How were you created and who created you? Does the big bang theory make sense? Purpose is something we all crave for and want to find. So many people go through life aimlessly not knowing where they are going, trapped in a mindless maze of mundaness and boredom. They wake up, go to work or school, come home, eat dinner, and fall asleep with their head filled with thoughts of worry and doubt. How does time slip by us so fast? Is there true meaning behind all this madness? Well, I have good news. There is, and it is found in God and His love for you. His sacrificial love is beyond your wildest dreams and if you could just grasp that love you would find your purpose. Living in America, we are blessed with many freedoms including the freedom of religion. We are free to ask questions and search deeply for the truth. This land was built on principles grounded on the Bible and men and women died and are still dying protecting those freedoms. We are a nation of many races, religions, and cultures living together enjoying the freedoms that God has given us. These freedoms that were paid by patriot's blood reflect the freedoms that are found in Christ. He too died protecting our freedoms, but even more so than just from the physical threat of death, He protected us from dying a spiritual one. Spiritually we are born sinners, due to Adam's fall in the Garden of Eden. WE have a price on our heads, dying without knowing God. Now, that might not sound that bad but if you read the verses in the Bible about Hell; imagine an eternal existence in a place with no love, deep loneliness, and fire seperating you from God who died for you and you never knew Him! In the Bible it states, "But I will forewarn you whom ye shall fear: Fear him for which after he hath killed hath power to cast into Hell; yea, i say unto; Fear Him." (Luke 12:15). God is just and must punish sin but He sent His son in our place so we would not have to suffer eternal punishment for our sin. "For the wages of sin is death, but the gift of God is eternal life through Jesus Christ, our Lord."(Romans 6:23) "For God so loved the world that He gave His only begotten Son that whosoever believeth in Him should not perish but have everlasting life."(John 3:16) Jesus offers the hope that the world can't offer; eternal life and peace in circumstances beyond our control. All you have to do is "believe on the Lord Jesus Christ and thou shalt be saved!"(Acts 16:31) No matter what you've done Jesus will forgive you. No sin is too great for Him to bear, because He bore them all! "For He bore our sins in His own body on the tree, that we being dead to sin may live victoriously in Him." Thank you Jesus for what you did for me on the cross so that I may life a life of freedom and purpose glorifying You and reaching out to others in love with the truth! Hope this blessed you :) Go to www.bible.com to read more of this great Savior :)